Goper
Gooper is a romantic relationship between Gabi Diamond and Cooper Finley. Description Gabi meets Cooper when Josh takes him to the Petting Zoo bar where she and Sofia were working. Cooper is immediately attracted to her and does various things throughout the night, including laughing at her jokes, fixing her phone, and spilling alcohol on her chest (and trying to clean it up, resulting in Josh punching him). He eventually asks Gabi out, and despite Josh forbidding them from dating, they go out one night and get to know each other and decide they really like each other. Although they originally try not to date, they end up deciding to date in secret. However, their relationship is short-lived and Cooper breaks it off with Gabi, deciding that the secrecy and pressure is not worth maintaining their relationship. They rekindle their relationship after Cooper flies back from China to bring Gabi a gift. Other Ship Names *'Cabi '(C'ooper/G'abi) *'Cobi '(Co'oper/Ga'bi) *'Goper '(G'abi/Co'oper) *'Gaper '(Ga'bi/Coo'per) *'Gaber '(Gab'i/Coop'er) *'Dinley '(Di'amond/Fin'ley) *'Diamley '(Diam'ond/Fin'ley) *'Famond '(F'inley/Di'amond) *'Finmond '(Fin'ley/Dia'mond) Moments Season 1 Young & Punchy *Gabi and Cooper met in a bar named the Petting Zoo. *When Cooper saw her, he was already impressed. *He told her she's funny and laughed at her jokes *When she told him her phone is broken, he fixed it for her and he saved her a homescreen with a koala. *Cooper accidentally spilled alcohol on her and then started to wipe her chest. *He continued that even when Josh told him not to. *Josh then punched him and Gabi was concerned and helped him up. *Gabi went to Cooper's apartment next day to bring him marshmallow R2-D2s. *Cooped invited her in his apartment. *He apologized to her and he showed her a web domain he created for her. *She thanked him and was visibly moved by the gesture *Thy talked and then Cooper said he'll come to dinner at Josh's. *The next evening Cooper came to Josh's apartment and he greeted Gabi nicely. *He asked Gabi on a date she said yes. *Later on a date, Cooper told Gabi he likes her, despite them trying to tell each other bad things so they won't like each other. *They kissed. *The next day Cooper again came to Josh's apartment to talk about the kiss. *He told Gabi he hacked the electric company and he paid for her electric bill. *They kissed again. *In the bathroom they once again kissed and agreed to date in secret. Young & Secret *Gabi brought Hamburger to Cooper.. *Gabi spilled ketchup on Cooper so they could sneak away *She pulled him from Josh and she brought him to the laundry room to make out *Then they went in the living room and Gabi asked him if it's okay and that they'll see each other in her apartment. *Gabi and Cooper then went into Gabi's apartment. *At the party Gabi, was a bit jealous because Cooper and Sofia looked like a great couple. *Later the next day, Gabi and Cooper talked in the laundry room. *They weren't in the mood to make out. *Cooper broke up with Gabi. Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) *Cooper came back from China to see Gabi * He brought her a signed copy of Julia Child's cookbook * He said he imagined her expression when she opened the gift since he left Beijing * He ran through the airport for her * She kissed him * They fell asleep on Gabi's couch together. Season 2 Young & Too Late *They were dating again *Cooper called Gabi *Gabi called Cooper sweet cakes and told him about her offer. Young & Pretty Woman *They cuddled *Gabi didn't want to embarrass Cooper after talking to Josh *Cooper accepted that Gabi chose Josh over him *Gabi apologised to Cooper for embarrassing him. *They broke up for good. Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both young adults. * They both worked for Josh. * They both don't have lot of money. * They both have a dream. Differences *Gabi is a female, Cooper is a male. *Gabi is a cook, Cooper is not. * Cooper is more nerdy than Gabi * Cooper is a genius, Gabi appears to be a average intelligence *Gabi works for Josh, Cooper did work for Josh. Trivia *They had kissed several times *To hide their relationship, Gabi lied that Cooper was Sofia's boyfriend. *They broke up at one point * Cooper brought Gabi a first edition, autographed copy of Julia Child's first cookbook from China. * They got back together in the season 1 finale. *They broke up for good in Young & Pretty Woman, because Gabi chose Josh over Cooper. Trademarks Episode *Young & Punchy (when Gabi and Cooper met and they kissed) Place *Sofia and Gabi's apartment (where they shared their first kiss.) Gallery Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Couples Category:Pairings between Gabi Diamond Category:Female Character Category:Male Character